


Wings

by Max_Tale



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Death, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Self-Sacrifice, angel - Freeform, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Tale/pseuds/Max_Tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you Sen Chan." Hicked the white haired boy. Blue roses surrounded the boy. "I love you too Kuroko, Now rest. "Akashi kissed Kuroko on the lips with a smile that was only meant for him. The angel wiped his eyes as he slowly closed his eyes for eternal sleep to takeover. Akashi’s eyebrows furrowed into a sad frown."I will always love you Kuroko. Always... Always..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

 

_If you were to cut off an angel's wing's They would die in seven days._

Akashi sighed as he looked out an enormous glass window that was complimented with silver lining design. In his hands were intertwined with his mother’s right frail cold hand. She was on the peak of slowly dying. Her snow red hair frizzy and her lips chapped with her eyes closed. Surely, There should be a way into curing this unbearable disease she inherited? "Akashi sama. The king has summoned you." a servant bowed down when he entered the hospital like room. Akashi nodded and got to his feet, Carefully placing his mother’s hand on the bed and walking out of the room with utmost elegance. Walking out to the hallway, Akashi started walking down to the biggest room which his father would most likely be in. "Father, did you call for me?" The red haired man asked, bowing down like how the servant did not too long ago. "Ah, Yes. The doctor has found a potential remedy to help her relieve the disease." Eyes wide with desperation to know the information Akashi nodded as a way to tell the king he was ready to do anything to help his mother survive. "In the forest to the south, You will need to cut the wings off of a male Angel." Akashi's father explained. "But in order to have the wings, You will need to gain the trust of the Angel." The red haired man then asked a question. "How would I gain the trust of an Angel?" Akashi inquired. "Just like you would with a normal human being." "I see. I will head out to the forest." Akashi said before taking his time to leave. Finally, He had found the answer to the disease. The angel wings were to supposedly help in the makings of curing his mother.

\--- The forest was utterly gorgeous. Healthy plants and animals and blooming flowers and enchanting grass. It all seemed like it was from a fairy tail.But no luck was brought as the red haired man couldn't find any type of Angel like figure. However, giving up was not an option. What caught Akashi's attention was a beautiful pond sitting around nature and a little boy with "Angel wings..." The stunned redhead muttered. The angel jumped at the sound and fell into the water as he was very close to it, getting his clothes soaked. Or, It was more of a piece of cloth he hung over his pale body. "Who are you?" The angel asked. He had never seen a creature like the red haired person before. Was he a human? The snow white wings fluttered aimlessly as if it were trying to run away from its owner to no avail. Soft blue hair and teal coloured eyes.But how was Akashi supposed to have an Angel to trust him? Gifts? "Are you an Angel?" Akashi asked with a calm expression. The blue eyed boy and nodded.'The red haired man doesn't seem dangerous.' Now the prince seemed a bit confused as to why an Angel was alone. Usually animals were in groups to help fend off predators. The Angel approached Akashi and settled a hand to his chest."Ah!" The angel's eyes widened. "Ah?" The prince questioned with a confused face."You have a heartbeat." Teal blue eyes confronted and continued his press of feeling the said manner."I do too. But I can't find it." the Angel sighed."Do you have a name?" The red haired man asked in a careful tone. "Name?" The blue haired boy muttered to himself as to remembering what the word meant.The prince studied the blue haired boy. He was quite frail."Yes. It's Kuroko."  
"Kuroko, Do you want to visit my house? It isn't quite safe outside with you being a potential prey."The angel thought for a moment as if trying to decipher what the human was saying. House? That was definitely where human's meant as shelters for them to live in.He would get to see a human's house! How big would it be? What kind of those furniture would they have? Kuroko nodded his head in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see this man's house! Oh and how would the food look like too? "I see. My name is Akashi." The red haired male said. "A.. Ka... Shi..." pronounced the blue haired boy.  
\---  
Then it happened. The prince's guilt started bubbling a bit. He would have to kill this poor angel in a few days. But he had to. He had to save his mother.He would have to kill Kuroko. But it felt like sacrificing another human for another human to live. Akashi shook his head and trudged along the dirt path road with a pale hand in his right hand. But how would he get an angel to trust him? Yes, He thought presents would do the trick, but that didn't seem right. Kuroko was an Angel. Not a human. He doubted Angels would feel greed with money and gold. Definitely not. What about food? Do angel's even eat? Most likely yes, They're like animals. All animals need to eat."What does your house look like Aka- Ak-- Akashi--" With difficulty into pronouncing the taller man's name, Akashi spoke about."You could just call me Sen, It's more easier to say.""Sen.. Sen Chan." Giggled the angel as he remembered a couple of months ago, a little girl was calling out for her creature pet."Sen Chan?" Muttered the red haired man with a smile.  
\---  
Akashi was really quite amazing. It has been about two weeks since the angel was discovered and shown upon around the palace. But Kuroko was confused as to why hurtful and sad faces flashed through the servant's once happy face. It seemed as though he was negatively impacting them, which was not a type of feeling to be expected. "Kuroko. You are to take a bath." A maid bowed down which had him review some of the several questions he had .'Why are you bowing down?' The blue haired boy would ask but felt like that wouldn’t be appropriate. Instead of making it harder for the maid, the angel simply nodded, standing from his chair as to walk to the small bathroom made for guest. Why did humans have to bathe themselves everyday? He hasn't seen Akashi that often to the teal eyed boy's great disappointment.The shorter male’s heart would beat every time he saw the red haired prince and then it would feel like his heart is hammering out of his chest whenever the prince makes contact with him. Surely, he was sick. But how? He is an angel. Angel's don't get sick. Kuroko grasped his left side of his chest like how he did with Akashi.No heartbeat, but his face would continue heating up. He wanted to see Akashi. But why?  
\---  
Akashi really couldn't help but worry about Kuroko. Guilt building up slowly but gradually. The prince couldn't even face the angel anymore. It was too saddening, seeing the pained smile of loneliness coming from the boy. But Akashi couldn't back down. For his mother, he will kill the angel and obtain the wings. The carriage which he was riding on halted. "Akashi sama, You have arrived home." a servant bowed down and dispatched at the nod of understanding. Akashi stepped down the carriage and walked inside the enormous kingdom. He then kept at his pace, entering a certain room. The room he entered earlier. "Hello mother." Smiled the red haired prince, sitting down on a comfy stand."I think I have the Angel's trust now. I will take the initiative into taking his wings." His face plastered a sad frown.  
"But I can't help but feel my chest aching. Why is that?" A hand clenched his chest. "Ah. So _that's_ why." He smiled sadly. "I love him." Kuroko froze at the words that were being said. He certainly did not mean to eavesdrop but his curiosity led to overhearing things. He finally puzzled up everything question that was left in the dark. Akashi took him. He let him have his luxury here. So that he could then take his life. And save his mother. But...Kuroko blushed. Akashi loved him "too." Mumbled the angel as he continued going his way to the bathroom

The bath was warm. As obvious, Kuroko's normally cold body was rising in temperature. He thought for a long while as he blew bubbles in the bathtub. He would die for Akashi by giving up his wings. It's actually not as bad as it sounded. Kuroko would pass on and Akashi would live happily with his then cured mother. And the angel would be happy for them too. After all, after giving up his wings, he would have a week left on living before he officially passed on. One week with Akashi would surely make the blue haired angel happy. Kuroko felt something wet on his face as that moment. "Eh...?" He felt something sliding down his face. "Am I.... Crying?" Teal blue eyes expressed surprised. He was crying. _Crying_. Someone once told him that Angel's only cry when they know they were going to… Die soon. He guessed he decided what he would do. He would give up his wings. For Akashi.

The next day, Akashi got out his sword. It was midnight and he was going to kill the angel he loved. He clenched his chest once more for the last several times. It was as if his heart was telling him to stop but said brain pushed to keep going. Finally entering the angel's room to see a sleeping Kuroko. Kuroko without his wings...? Eyes widened as he went over to shake the blue haired boy awake. "Hnn...?" Groaned the boy. "Where are your wings?!" "Eh? Wings... Ah!" The boy jolted upwards, got out of the luxurious bed and searched around the room, smiling as he handed them to the red haired man. "It's for your mother, right? Here." Smiled the blue haired boy. "Why.. If you knew I was going to kill you... Then, why?”  
"Because I love you." Kuroko blushed and kissed the cheek of the prince. Just this last time. He wanted to be a human. He wanted to love. He wanted Akashi.

Day 1 - Day 4

Akashi looked at Kuroko. Their eyes met for a moment before he took them away. He was speechless. Kuroko's death spree was already beginning.His blue hair had turned more lighter. Eyes turned into a rather arctic type of blue. Skin as pale as snow. The angel couldn't comprehend how Akashi wasn't happy. "Are you not happy I will be dying?" "...Well, Of course." A smile spread across the pale face. "I see."

Day 5 - 6

Many coughs were sounded across the garden. Kuroko was struggling to catch his breath. He felt like his time would end sooner than expected. Akashi hugged the smaller boys back in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry." Smiled the now white haired boy who was in a wheel chair.His legs were now rendered useless. "Don't say sorry."

Day 7

Finally. The last day. Akashi closed his eyes and opened them again. "Kuroko. This is your last day."

"Yes.." White hair. White eyes. White body. Weak smile. "I love you Sen Chan." Hicked the white haired boy. Blue roses surrounded the boy. "I love you too Kuroko, Now rest." Akashi kissed Kuroko on the lips with a smile that was only meant for him. The angel wiped his eyes as he slowly closed his eyes for eternal sleep to takeover. Akashi’s eyebrows furrowed into a sad frown."I will always love you Kuroko. Always... Always..."

Owari

(Aftermath)  
Although he had many proposals from different countries regarding marriage, he declined all of them. He was strolling around town, looking over his town and speaking with the people.  
“Prince Akashi! When will you be marrying?” A middle-aged woman asked with a giggle as she held her baby in her arms and held the hand of her son. Akashi smiled and shook his head.

“I am still far too young to be marrying, perhaps when I turn 25?” He replied and a man-- Supposedly the woman’s husband, chortled.

“That is too old! Me and Meiya got married at just 19 years!” He pointed at himself and her and they both laughed, Akashi smiling as he made his way back to the castle.

“Mister! Watch out!” A boy called out to him as a worn object came flying towards Akashi. Skillfully, Akashi caught it and witnessed a boy approaching him, out of breath. The prince’s eyes widened in shock as the boy bowed down, realizing it was the prince of this land as he muttered the word ‘Sorry’ many times.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to harm you. I was playing a game with my friends…” The boy said. Akashi regained his composure and gave the item back to the boy with a smile.

“It’s quite alright, may I ask for your name?” He asked. The boy smiled, running a finger over his blue hair and grinning with such happiness.

“It’s Kuroko… Kuroko Tetsuya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr! - festivalcherryblossom


End file.
